Golden Stars
by LizaMay
Summary: Rachel Berry was not one for praying. But the crack in her wall was scaring her, and she needed someone to come and fix it right now. Like a policeman. Or...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll talk to you at the end, my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Doctor Who, and all the dialogue or characters you recognize belong to someone else.**

Rachel Berry was not one for praying. Usually, she just stamped her foot and pretended to cry, and her aunt would bring her whatever she wanted.

But no matter how many tantrums she pulled, her aunt still hadn't done anything about the crack in her wall, not even when Rachel screamed in the middle of the supermarket. And so, Rachel was praying. She'd seen it on TV once, and it had worked, so why shouldn't it work for the great Rachel Berry?

"Dear Santa," she began confidently, "thank you for the dolls, and the fish, and the new tap shoes. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. Just, it's an emergency. There's a… crack in my wall."

Despite herself, Rachel turned to look at the crack, cutting roughly through her otherwise pristine baby pink walls. She shuddered dramatically at the sight, and quickly shut her eyes.

"Aunt Shelby says I'm too old to be scared, and it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, and at night I hear voices, and..." Rachel deliberated whether to add the next part, but figured Santa needed to know everything if he was going to help.

"...sometimes I'm scared. There's something bad happening, Santa, so if you could send someone to fix it, like a policeman or..."

Rachel stopped. There was a loud whirring sound outside, she could hear it coming closer and closer. Then suddenly, _crash_. Rachel's eyes flew open and she rushed to her window. There, lying in the remains of the old garden shed, was a big blue box, billowing smoke. But most importantly, written across the top of the box, was the word _police_.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that was ridiculously short. The other chapters are longer, I promise.**

**This idea has been stuck in my head forever now, I'm not really sure why. I think the hiatus from both shows is making me go crazy. But yeah. Also I think I saw a photoset with Rachel and Finn as Amy and Rory, and then Blaine as the Doctor, so I've just kind of gone with that. :)**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this, another chapter should be up this afternoon maybe, or perhaps tomorrow. I've written about five already so it's all good!**

**Please review if you have the time! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Chapter Two!**

**-O—O—O—O—O-**

"Thank you, Santa."

Rachel pulled herself away from the window, running downstairs and pulling on her cardigan and wellington boots as fast as she could. She didn't want to miss the policeman.

As she stepped out into the dark night, her aunt's voice came into her head, telling her that it was dangerous to go out at night, and that she would catch a cold, and that there could be strange people about. Rachel ignored the voice, pushing it to the back of her mind as she strode forth towards the smoking box.

She had never seen anything like it in her life. She placed her hand on the smooth wood of the outside of the box, marveling at it's beauty and the wonderful, deep, bluest blue she had ever seen. Suddenly, the top of the box flew open, and a long rope soared over Rachel's shoulder. She took a few steps back from the box, lest it throw something else at her, and watched intently.

Slowly, one after the other, two hands appeared, grasping the edge of the box. These hands were closely followed by a very wet, very raggedy person. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. This wasn't how police were meant to look. The man hoisted himself up onto the edge of the box, and finally noticed Rachel's presence. They stared at each other in confusion, before…

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about, is apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, I've never had cravings before!"

Rachel blinked at the man, as he shot her what she supposed was an attempt at a winning smile. She cast her eyes over him once again. His trousers were far too long, and flapped around his dangling feet, and his shirt was also too big, and was ripped in several places. He had a limp looking tie looped around his neck, and his black, curly hair was plastered to his head with water that soaked his entire person.

"Woah! Look at that! Long way down, all the way down to the library!"

The man teetered on his perch on the edge of the box, and Rachel squinted in confusion. The man had just said that there was a _library_ in his box. Maybe he was mad, she thought, because there was no way an entire library could fit in the tiny box. Rachel had so many questions, but she didn't know where to start. Instead, she started with a statement.

"You're soaked."

"Of course I am. I was in the swimming pool," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You just said you were in the library," Rachel raised her eyebrow at the man.

"So was the swimming pool."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Definitely mad. But he was here now, so she may as well check that he couldn't fix her wall. If he couldn't then she'd just scream, and someone would come running from across the road.

"Are you a police man?"

The man looked confused.

"Why?" He leaned closer to Rachel and peered at her, "Did you call a police man?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

Rachel was annoyed. The man wasn't answering any of her questions.

"What cra-"

Suddenly, the man fell off the top of the box onto the ground, clutching at his chest. Rachel panicked. The man looked like he was dying and she had no idea what to do.

"Are you alright, sir?"

She asked politely, as she tried to get a glimpse of the man's face to see if he was all right.

"No, no, it's ok, this is all perfectly norm-"

The man was cut off again by a stream of what looked like gold glitter coming out of his mouth. Whatever this was, it certainly wasn't _normal_. But it was kind of impressive, Rachel thought.

"Who are you?"

The man looked down at his hands as they too began to glitter, and smiled at Rachel.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking."

Rachel blinked and furrowed her eyebrows again. This man was confusing her.

"Does it scare you?"

"No!" Rachel was indignant. Didn't this man know who she was? Nothing scared Rachel Berry. Everybody in Lima knew that. Suddenly, Rachel had the idea that maybe this man with the strange blue box and the raggedy clothes and the glitter wasn't from Lima. "It just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, I wasn't talking about that. The crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

Oh. Nothing, except that.

"…Yes."

The man grinned, and jumped to his feet.

"Well then, we've got no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

Rachel opened her mouth to ask why he was called the Doctor, because everyone knows that's not a proper name, but promptly shut it again, in case it was considered a stupid question. She watched as the Doctor strode away confidently, and immediately ran into a large tree.

She ran over to him and looked down concernedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. He was no policeman, but he'd have to do.

**-O—O—O—O—O-**

**Uh yeah, that's that. Thank you for reading.**

**Oh, and if you hadn't picked it up, the Doctor is meant to be Blaine. A note on that – I think he will probably turn out as Darren/Eleven. Because I am very bad at writing polite, perfect Blaine because I am nothing like him myself and therefore can't really get in his head. Rachel, yes, Blaine, no. But I can sort of do Darren, so that is probably what he will end up as. Sorry if you don't like that. Just imagine he is Blaine being drunk all the time.**

**Anyway, that is all. Please leave a review if you have the time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's fish custard time! Yay! **

**Disclaimer BLAH!**

**-O—O—O—O—O-**

The Doctor surveyed the neat, pristine kitchen of Rachel's house with slight trepidation. He stood, still dripping water onto the linoleum floors, and watched as the young girl dug about in the bottom of her fridge for an apple.

Her head appeared a few moments later, and she walked towards him, looking slightly suspicious.

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say police?"

Rachel handed the apple to the Doctor. She wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up in her house, the Doctor had just kind of walked in without asking, and she thought she might as well give him what he wanted if he was going to help with the crack in her wall. She hoped what she was asking wasn't a stupid question, but it was bothering her, and it kind of just came out.

The Doctor just grabbed the apple, gave it a quick sniff, and took a bite out of it, ignoring Rachel's question completely. She felt that maybe it was a stupid question. The Doctor spat out the apple, and coughed.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

Rachel felt her question might not be so stupid after all.

"It's an apple!"

She placed her hands on her hips in that commanding way that usually made people listen to her.

"Apple's are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them!"

She stamped her foot for emphasis.

"No, no, no! I like yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favourite! Give me yoghurt."

Rachel looked at the man in a demeaning manner, but nonetheless got a tub of yoghurt out of the fridge and handed it to him. He downed it all in one gulp, before spitting it out all over the previously spotless floor. Rachel was disgusted.

"I hate yoghurt! It's just stuff, with bits in!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at him.

"You said it was your favourite!"

"New mouth! New rules! It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-"

The Doctor broke off and started shouting in pain. Rachel took a step back. She didn't know what was wrong with this man, but he was weird, and she didn't get how he could have a _new mouth_. People didn't just grow new mouths. Stuff like that only happened on TV.

"What is it? What's the matter with you?"

"The matter with me? What's the matter with you? It's not my fault, you can't give me any decent food. You're American, grill something."

Rachel thought this incredibly rude. But he was going to fix the crack, so she just walked resignedly over to the grill and switched it on.

As she prepared the food, the Doctor stood over her drying his now obviously very curly hair.

"Ah, grilled cheese! Now you're talking!"

Five minutes later, she pushed the sandwich across to the Doctor and he bit into it hungrily. For a moment, Rachel thought she had finally found something the Doctor liked, and she smiled. But her face fell moments later when the man spat out the mouthful back onto the plate.

"That's cheese? Are you trying to poison me?"

Rachel shook her head quickly, and ran over to the stove, quickly heating up a spare can of spaghetti. Ten minutes later, the Doctor was bent over the sink, spitting out a mouthful of pasta.

"Spaghetti is evil. Never again."

Rachel wearily buttered a piece of bread and slid it over to him.

"Bread and butter. Great."

The Doctor smiled hopefully, but Rachel raised her eyebrow. She refused to believe it would be ok until he swallowed a mouthful. Thirty seconds later she watched him run from the room and heard the faint cry of "And stay out!" She sighed.

Rachel walked over to the fridge and looked for something else to try. She was running out of options.

"We've got some birthday cake?"

"Cake? Are you insane?"

Rachel rolled her eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that night.

"No, wait, hang on. I know what I need! I need… I need… Fish fingers! And custard!"

The Doctor looked at her in delight and Rachel smiled back. Of course he did.

Twenty minutes after, the Doctor and Rachel sat opposite each other at the kitchen table. The Doctor dipped fish finger after fish finger into his bowl of custard, while Rachel munched on Lucky Charms straight out of the packet. They looked at each other and the Doctor smiled. Rachel giggled slightly at his custard moustache.

"You're funny," she noted.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good."

Rachel smiled.

"What's your name?"

All this time, and she hadn't even told him her name!

"Rachel Berry. I'm going to be a star one day, on Broadway."

The Doctor nodded appreciatively.

"I like stars. Stars are good. So are we in New York, Rachel Berry?"

The little girl let out a long sigh.

"I wish. This is Lima. It's rubbish."

The Doctor nodded again.

"So what about your mum and dad, then?"

"Dads," she corrected automatically.

Rachel waited for the Doctor to laugh like people sometimes did at school when she told them that, but he didn't. He just nodded and brandished a fish finger at her.

"Your dads then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now, what with all the banging and shouting."

"I don't have dads anymore. Just an aunt."

The Doctor stopped chewing for a second, before swallowing thickly, but Rachel didn't notice. She was too busy fiddling with the corner of her cereal box.

"I don't even have an aunt," he told her.

The young girl looked up with wide eyes.

"You're lucky!"

"I know."

The Doctor grinned mischievously and Rachel grinned back. She rather liked this man, she decided.

"So your aunt, where's she?"

"She's out," Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

"And she left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything!" Rachel grinned proudly, "Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard," he brandished another fish finger, "and look at you! Just sitting there!"

Rachel was slightly unsure what to say to that, so she just nodded.

"So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"It must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall."

The two looked straight into each other's eyes, and Rachel suddenly remembered why the man was here. Not to have fun and cook food and talk about aunts, but to finally fix that crack that had been scaring her for years. She gulped, and then nodded slowly.

**-O—O—O—O—O-**

**Ok, so I hope you liked that :) That's one of my favourite parts of the actual episode, so I hope I did it well. If not, I'm sorry. Anyway, sorry I didn't post this yesterday; David Mitchell distracted me. Oh, and I'm sure there's a different word for fish fingers in America. I'm Australian so I don't know these things. Soz.**

**See you soon! xoxo Eliza**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again!**

**-O—O—O—O—O-**

Rachel led the Doctor up to her room but stayed in the doorway once they got there. The crack seemed even scarier at night, and now that everything was so close to being over she was more scared than ever before. She watched, wide eyed, as the Doctor walked straight up to the crack and began to touch it and run his hands along it.

"We've had some cowboys in here," the Doctor mused as Rachel peered around him to try and see what he was doing, "Not actual cowboys, although that can happen."

Sticking her hand into her pocket, Rachel ran her fingers over the smooth apple she had put in there earlier, while the Doctor had fiddled with the microwave. She pulled it out, looking forlornly at the face that she had carved there.

"I used to hate apples, so my Daddy put faces on them."

Looking at the face gave her a bit of bravery, and she stepped tentatively into the room to join the Doctor. She pushed the apple into his hand and he smiled at it.

"He sounds good, your dad."

The Doctor looked back to the wall and the matter at hand.

"I'll keep it for later, yeah?"

He slipped the apple into his pocket and strode back over to the crack.

"This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing, where's the draft coming from?"

Rachel was going to try and answer but then the Doctor pulled out what looked like a magic wand. Rachel looked on in wonderment as he pointed it at the crack and it made a whirring sound. The whirring stopped, and the Doctor looked at the side of the wand as if it could tell him something. Rachel tried to see too but he stuffed it back into his pocket before she could get a good look.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Do you know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack."

Rachel looked at him skeptically. Of course it was. She already knew that. The Doctor put his ear to the wall, and started to tap it.

"But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down the crack would stay put because the crack isn't in the wall."

Rachel raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere… Everything. It's a split in the skin of the world."

It was safe to say Rachel had no idea what was going on. She didn't understand how one crack in her bedroom wall could be a split in _everything_.

The Doctor ran his finger along the crack.

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched… pressed together. Right here in the wall of your bedroom."

The Doctor smiled at Rachel, but she didn't much feel like smiling back. He just pressed his ear to the wall again.

"Sometimes, can you hear…?"

"A voice," Rachel nodded, "Yes."

The Doctor stepped quickly away from the wall and stepped over to Rachel's bedside table. She panicked for a moment because now there was nothing between her and the crack and now it was so much more scary, but the Doctor was soon back, now holding a cup that Rachel was sure had been filled with water five minutes ago. He put it to his ear and pressed it to the wall. Suddenly, there was the voice, Rachel heard it.

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"Prisoner Zero…" the Doctor repeated.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

Rachel looked at the Doctor pleadingly. She just wanted it to go away.

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"It means," the Doctor said, pulling away from the wall, "that on the other side of this wall there's a prison, and they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?"

"What?" Rachel asked nervously.

"You need a better wall."

The Doctor abruptly stepped forward and picked up Rachel's dresser, moving to the side away from the crack.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert," the Doctor placed the dresser down, "and it'll snap itself shut… Or…"

Suddenly Rachel was worried. She thought the Doctor was about to fix everything. But then there was that 'or'.

"What, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at her slightly.

"You know when grown ups tell you that everything's going to be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes…" Rachel knew the feeling all too well.

"Everything's going to be fine."

The Doctor held his hand out to Rachel and she grasped it. The man's hand was warm and comforting, and having him by her side made her think that maybe everything would be fine.

He squeezed her hand.

"Courage, Rachel."

He smiled at her, and she smiled anxiously back, before the Doctor raised his magic wand towards the crack. The whirring started again and Rachel peered out from behind the man as a blue light filled the room. The crack was beginning to open. First, it was all dark. Then came the familiar _"Prisoner Zero has escaped." _Only it was much, much louder.

Rachel inhaled sharply as the Doctor stepped forward.

"Hello? Hellooooo?"

All of a sudden, a massive blue eye filled the gap in her wall. Rachel let out a little shriek and grasped the Doctor's hand even tighter.

"What's that?"

Both of them looked at the eye for a moment, before a little blue light flew out of the crack and hit the Doctor in the pocket. He fell over and Rachel immediately dropped down next to him as the crack in front of them slid closed.

"There! See, told you it would close!" came the Doctor's cheery voice. "Good as new."

Now she knew the Doctor was ok, Rachel looked at the crack in her wall. It looked the same as it had always done, except now… Now Rachel was just waiting for some monster with massive blue eyes to come out of it and try and eat her.

"What was that? The thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

The Doctor, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Rachel. He needed to make sure she was ok, that she wouldn't cry. Because if there was one thing he hated seeing, it was children crying.

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was it sent me a message. Psychic paper."

The Doctor waved a little leather wallet in the air and Rachel looked back at him. With a nervous glance at the crack, she moved closer to the Doctor to read the message.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Yes, but why tell us?"

The Doctor looked around the room.

"Unless…"

He stood up quickly.

"Unless what?"

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here…" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "But he couldn't have… we'd know."

Both Rachel and the Doctor stood for a moment looking around at the room. Rachel wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, but she knew it was important. Prisoner Zero could be hiding amongst her clothes, or her teddies. She began to panic, when the Doctor dashed out of her bedroom. Rachel followed quickly. They stood opposite each other in the hallway, the Doctor looking around for Prisoner Zero again.

"It's difficult, brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing… In the corner of my eye…"

Rachel watched as the Doctor slowly turned his head to the side, and she stood on her tiptoes to try and see what he was seeing. He seemed to notice something, when suddenly a loud clanging sounded from the back garden. The Doctor's head whipped around. And then he raced off down the corridor, shouting "No, no, no, no, no!"

Rachel was hot on his heels. He ran out of the front door, not bothering to shut it behind him so Rachel slipped out after him.

"I've got to get in there! The engines are phasing! It's gonna blow!"

"But…" Rachel stammered as she ran after him, "It's just a box, how can a box have engines?"

The Doctor looked up from the rope he was untying.

"It's not a box, it's a time machine."

She watched as the Doctor ran circles around the supposed _time machine_.

"A real one?"

Rachel thought of Brittany, at school, who was always going on about time machines and the future. All the pictures she drew didn't have blue boxes in them.

"You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized," The Doctor stuck his head back around the corner of the box, "Five minute hop into the future should do it."

Rachel watched this brilliant, wonderful man who she'd only known for an hour as he ran around tying ropes to his box. She suddenly had visions of him and her travelling through time together, saving people and singing, and eating fish fingers and custard.

"Can I come?"

The Doctor glanced at her.

"It's not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

The Doctor clambered back on top of the box, and Rachel looked at the ground sadly.

"People always say that."

The Doctor glanced back at the little brunette girl. He saw all the pain in her eyes, all the loneliness of being stuck with only an aunt in that big house. He turned around, and jumped back onto the ground, exploding TARDIS be damned.

"Am I people?" he bent down to look Rachel in the eyes, "Do I even look like people? Trust me, Rachel Berry. I'm the Doctor."

He smiled at her, and to his delight she smiled back. He stepped away, and climbed back onto the top, or more correctly, the side of the TARDIS. Taking one last look at Rachel, he jumped into the looming cavern of his ship, and splashed into the swimming pool.

Back in Lima, Rachel watched as the doors to the box shut after the Doctor. Wind blew her hair as the box whirred in and out of focus, eventually disappearing altogether and leaving just the remains of an old garden shed in it's wake.

Rachel darted back into the house, grabbing her suitcase and stuffing it with her teddy and her rain jacket, and her toothbrush, before pulling on her beanie and running back out into the garden. Her eyes slid over the open door at the end of the hallway as she rushed to meet the Doctor.

She planted herself right in front of the ruined shed, and put her head on her hand to wait. Only five minutes, and she would be back with the Doctor once more.

**-O—O—O—O—O—**

**A/N: Ok, so that's the last bit of baby!Rachel done! Hooray!**

**So, **_dilila___**has asked whether Kurt will be in this. Hopefully, if I get far enough he will be.**

**At the moment, Rachel is Amy, Blaine is the Doctor, and Finn will probably come in either next chapter or the one after as Rory. From the process of elimination and the relationships in both Glee and DW, you can probably guess who Kurt will be. So yeah, because of DW canon, not for a while yet. Obviously I'd like to get that far, but who knows. I might not get there, and I'd probably need more readers, or at least know a few people are interested to fully continue this story further than what I have planned out at the moment. There is definitely room for that, but I don't know if it will happen. That's up to you guys!**

**But anyway, thanks if you are reading this, especially thanks to **_TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose _**who added this story to her alerts! Yay! Go you!**

**Bye, see you soon :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize :)**

**-x-x-x-**

The Doctor appeared back in Rachel's garden what he assumed was five minutes after he left. Except now it was light, and the sun was high in the sky. He figured he overshot by a few hours, but that wasn't his priority right now. His priority was finding Rachel and getting her out of that house.

"RACHEL! Rachel! I worked out what it was! What I was missing!"

The Doctor ran up to the big, blue front door of the house, tried to open it, failed miserably, and resorted to pointing the dying sonic screwdriver at it.

"You've got to get out of there!"

After at least five attempts, the door finally opened and the Doctor burst into the house. Slamming the door behind him, the Doctor rushed up the stairs, all the while shouting for Rachel.

"Rachel! Are you alright? Are you there?"

He ran over to the door that he had seen last time, the door that no one was meant to see, the door that was right in the corner of his eye. He pointed the screwdriver at it, and the readings it gave confirmed all his suspicions.

"Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-"

The Doctor didn't get time to finish his sentence. Hearing footsteps rapidly approaching behind him, he turned, saw a baseball bat, and was on the ground within a matter of seconds.

-x-x-x-

Finn regretted more and more every day his decision to become a nurse, of all things. He'd tried to become a doctor, because he liked to help people, but they'd said he wasn't smart enough, and he was too clumsy. So he was stuck being a nurse. In Lima. And he wasn't even any good at that. He was put on the coma ward a week after he'd arrived and he almost gave someone the wrong medicine, and he hadn't been moved since.

As Doctor Wu strode into Finn's ward, Finn felt more and more stupid. They were coma patients, all they did was lie there!

"So…" the doctor began, "They all called out at once, that's what you're saying."

Finn nodded.

"All of them? All the _coma_ patients?"

Finn sighed. He was sick of being treated like a complete idiot. He knew that he was one; everyone didn't need to rub it in all the time.

"You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak."

"Yes, Doctor Wu."

"Then why are you wasting my time?' he asked angrily.

Finn was taken aback. Usually he was all right if he made a mistake, like accidentally swapping the files of people or falling asleep during the night shift.

"Because they called for you."

Doctor Wu looked up from his clipboard.

"Me?"

Finn faltered under his intense gaze and he just nodded. Right at that moment, one of the patients called out.

"Doctor…"

The two of them turned to stare at the man, when another patient called out too.

"Doctor…"

Slowly, all the patients in the ward were calling out.

"Doctor… Doctor… Doctor…"

-x-x-x-

The Doctor slowly awoke, and it took him a moment to figure out where he was. He was still slightly disconcerted when a voice starting speaking.

"White male in twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back up, I've got him restrained."

In front of him stood a young girl in a police outfit. A policewoman! A policewoman was standing in front of him, sending for back up and she had hit him in the head with a baseball bat. It was all coming back.

"Oi!" she shouted, "You sit… still."

The Doctor blinked. He didn't feel much like moving anyway, he was still a bit fuzzy from the baseball bat.

He cleared his throat.

"Baseball bat… I'm getting baseball… bat…"

"You were breaking and entering."

Suddenly the Doctor remembered. Rachel! Prisoner Zero! He tried to stand up but was yanked back by a pair of handcuffs attaching him to a radiator.

"Ooh, that's much better. Brand new me, whack on the head, just what I needed."

He tugged at the handcuffs.

"Do you want to shut up now?" The woman in front of him raised an eyebrow, "I've got back up on the way."

"Hang on, no, wait, you're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

She gestured to the Doctor and his handcuffs.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Rachel?"

The policewoman started slightly, and looked questioningly at the Doctor.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah. Rachel. Little girl, a bit bossy. Where is she?" the Doctor looked imploringly up at the policewoman, "I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing and I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

The policewoman looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Rachel Berry hasn't lived here in a long time."

The Doctor was taken aback. Surely he hadn't overshot that much. He was god at being on time. It was one of the advantages of a time machine.

"How long?"

They stared at each other. The policewoman seemed to be debating something in her head.

"Six months."

"No! No, I said five minutes. I promised her."

The policewoman just stared at him, unmoving. Then she turned around and began to speak into her radio.

"What happened to her?" the Doctor interrupted, "What happened to Rachel Berry?"

She just ignored him.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry up with that back up, this guy knows something about Rachel Berry."

In his head, the Doctor panicked. Something bad had happened to Rachel and he'd not been there to stop it. He'd said five minutes, and instead he'd left her in this house with a dangerous alien for God knows how long.

-x-x-x-

Back in the hospital, Doctor Wu checked over the coma patients. Finn was a nice enough boy, and he knew he meant well, but this was going way too far.

"I don't think they were even conscious," he told him.

"Doctor Wu, there is another sort of, um, thing…" Finn muddled.

"Yes, I know," he interrupted, "Doctor Carver told me about your conversation."

Finn nodded enthusiastically.

"We've been very patient with you, Finn."

His face fell, and he opened his mouth to argue but the man continued.

"You're a good enough kid but for God's sake –"

"I've seen them!" Finn argued.

"These patients are under twenty four hour supervision, we know if their blood pressure changes! There is no possibility you could have seen them wandering about the town! Why are you giving me your phone?"

Finn's hand was stretched over the hospital bed, holding out his iPhone, with all the evidence he needed to prove his point, and, he thought morosely, keep his job.

"It's a camera, too."

He was about to take it from him, and Finn was slightly hopeful. But then his pager beeped and he turned away.

"You need to take some time off, Finn. A lot of time off."

Finn tried to interject but the man spoke over his feeble attempts.

"Start now!"

Finn just nodded, and stormed angrily from the room, kicking a chair as he went. Sometimes he thought maybe working in the supermarket would be better than this.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long. School holidays and all that jazz.**

**Thanks to **_llGeekGoddessll _**who added this story to her alerts!**

**Oh, and Glee is back! Huzzah! Cooper is my new favourite person ever, I am in love. It was ever so wonderful. I have watched it three times already!**

**Bye! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi… I know, I'm terrible. Excuses at the end. :)**

**-x-x-x-**

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house, right now."

The Doctor was keeping calm despite his inner panic. He needed to be in control if he wanted to fix this mess, especially since he probably had a role in creating it.

"I live in this house."

The Doctor raised a triangular eyebrow at the policewoman standing over him.

"But you're the police."

"Yes, and this is my house! You got a problem with that?"

The Doctor sighed. This woman was insufferable.

"How many rooms?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor, how many rooms? How many rooms on this floor? Count them."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

She stared at him for a moment, and the Doctor thought maybe she would just ignore him. She had hit him with a baseball bat not ten minutes earlier. But then, "Five."

"Six," he replied, straightaway.

"No, one, two, three, four, five," she pointed to each door. But not the one the Doctor was looking at.

"Six."

"Six?"

"Look," he told her, "Exactly where you don't want to look, in the corner of your eye. Look behind you."

The policewoman turned slowly. Surely it couldn't be. But right there, at the end of the corridor, was a door. A big white door just like any other, but somehow more sinister.

"That's… That's impossible. How…?"

"There's a perception filter, I sensed it last time I was here. I should have seen it," the Doctor added angrily.

"But that's a whole room I've never even noticed…"

She took a step towards the door.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while ago to hide, it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!"

The Doctor struggled against his bindings once more. He was beginning to give in slightly to his panic. The woman just kept walking towards the door.

"I don't have the key, I lost it…" she whispered more to herself than the Doctor, but he replied anyway.

"Lost it? How can you have lost it?"

He looked up, and finally noticed the direction in which she was walking.

"Stay away from that door!"

The woman didn't stop.

"Do not touch that door!"

She grabbed the handle and turned it.

"Listen to me, do not open that door!"

She pushed the door open. The Doctor let out a noise of exasperation.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" he shouted after the slowly disappearing police woman.

"…Again," he added quietly to himself.

Digging around in his pockets, the Doctor searched for his screwdriver. He needed to get out of these handcuffs and get that girl out of that room. When he couldn't find it, he shouted after her.

"Where's my screwdriver? Have you seen it? Little silver thing, blue at the end?"

The woman looked around the decrepit room. It was completely empty, save for a few rotting wooden boxes. The wall paper was peeling, and several of the floorboards had come undone.

"There's nothing here!"

"It's a perception filter, what makes you think you can see everything? Now please, just get out!"

The policewoman cast her eyes uneasily around the room once more. And that's when she spotted something sitting on top of a slightly green looking table in the middle of the room.

"Silver, blue at the end?"

"My screwdriver yeah, it must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah… it must have. And then it must have jumped up onto the table."

The Doctor's eyes widened. She needed to get out of that room right now.

"Get out of there. Get out of there!"

The Doctor continued to struggle with his handcuffs. The woman bent over to pick up the 'screwdriver', wrinkling her nose slightly at the goo that was covering it. She was about to leave when she stopped.

Something was there. She couldn't see it, but she just knew. There was something in the room with her.

"What's happened? What are you doing?"

"There's something here," she told him, "But…"

"The corner of your eye…"

"What is it?" she asked meekly.

"Don't try to see it!" the Doctor shouted, "If it knows you've seen it, it _will_ kill you!" She needed to get out of there right now.

"Don't look at it! Do not look!"

She spun, and there it was, looking her straight in the eye. A snake like creature, pale and opaque, with massive pointy teeth and yellow eyes. She couldn't help it. She screamed, and ran.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief when she appeared sprinting down the corridor. She handed him his screwdriver straight away and he pointed it at the door. It locked.

Then he tried to unlock the stupid handcuffs that weren't letting him do anything. The light just flickered and died.

"Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?" he said to the screwdriver, flicking it with his finger.

"Will that door hold it?"

The Doctor looked up at the woman, who was staring at the door with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's an interdimensional multiform alien from outer space, they're all terrified of wood!"

She shot him a disgruntled look, but her panic was back seconds later as the door began to glow.

"What's that? What's it doing?"

The Doctor looked up from where he was rubbing the screwdriver and saw the glowing door.

"I don't know. Getting dressed."

Then he realized how bad the situation was.

"Run! Just go, your back up's coming, I'll be fine."

"There is no back up!"

The Doctor stared up at her, puzzled.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for back up."

"It's pretend, it's a pretend radio."

The Doctor was even more confused.

"But you're the police!"

"I'm an actress!" She pulled off her police cap, and her long brown hair fell about her shoulders. She threw the cap in the air and opened her arms wide. And then the door fell open.

Standing before them was a man. And a dog.

"But it's just…"

Both of them stared.

"No it isn't. Look at the faces."

The woman heard the dog growling, but it was the man's mouth that moved. She gasped.

"What?"

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two, clever old multiform. A bit of a rush job though. Got the voices mixed up, did you?" He shouted the last part to the man, and both heads turned to face him.

"Mind you, where'd you get the pattern from… You'd need a psychic link… A life feed, how'd you fix that?"

The man just growled, and took a step closer to the Doctor and the fake policewoman. He opened his mouth, still growling, and she saw the same pointy teeth she had seen on the monster five minutes ago.

"Stay boy!" the Doctor shouted, and the teeth disappeared.

"You know what, we're safe. You know why? She called for back up."

He patted his companions foot.

"I didn't send for back up, it's called acting!"

"Yes, but that was a clever lie to save our lives," he whispered angrily to her, "Right, yeah, no back up! And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you, if we had back up then you'd have to kill us."

The Doctor nodded. His speech seemed to have worked and the man had stopped growling. But then a voice began to echo through the air.

"_Attention Prisoner Zero! The human residence is surrounded! Attention Prisoner Zero! The human residence is surrounded!"_

The Doctor looked up, startled.

"What's that?" the woman whispered to him.

"Well that would be back up. Ok, one more time! We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe."

The woman tried to look confident.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Safe besides incineration."

The man took one look at them before striding off into an adjacent room. The Doctor frantically banged his screwdriver on the ground and finally, it worked.

"Huzzah!" he looked up at the woman next to him and grinned widely, "Run!"

Without a second thought she ran down the corridor and down the stairs, right out the front door, with the Doctor hot on her heels. He locked the door behind them and ran over to the TARDIS.

"An actress? Not a policewoman?"

"Yes, an actress! What's going on?"

"Why did you pretend to be a policewoman?" he shouted at her.

"You broke into my house, it was this or a Christmas elf, I didn't have much choice. What's going on? Tell me!"

He spun around exasperatedly and looked her in the eye.

"An alien convict was hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions? No, good."

He turned back to the TARDIS but it wouldn't open.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

The man and dog stood in the window of the house, and the sound of the disembodied alien voice still surrounded them. The woman was decidedly overwhelmed. She grabbed the Doctor by the arm and began to pull him away.

"Come on!"

The Doctor stopped, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"Hold on, what's that?"

He ran over to the shed in the corner of the garden, Rachel's shed that he'd thoroughly smashed to pieces.

"That shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here."

"So there's a new one, let's go," the woman countered.

"Yeah, but the new one is old, it's ten years old at least!" He licked it, "Twelve years!"

He turned to the woman who was now standing stock still with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

"He's coming." She tried to distract him.

"You said six months, why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go!" she swallowed nervously, and tried to leave. The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"This is important. _Why_ did you say six months?"

She turned dramatically and shouted in his face.

"Well why did you say five minutes?"

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: So, I hope you liked that. Sorry for the super long hiatus, I am in my last year of school at the moment and so I've been kind of busy with school work and stuff. I know, sorry.**

**But yeah, thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts, especially **_lancercancerchick___**and also to the anon who read this even though they have never seen Doctor Who! :O**

**But yeah, I will try and update in the next week, if I can. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Only a week gap, I'm so good!**

**-x-x-x-**

"What?" the Doctor whispered. No, it couldn't be. She wasn't Rachel. Rachel was small and wore bright pink wellington boots and was going to be a star on Broadway. He just stared at the grown up woman in front of him. What?

"Come on." She grabbed his arm again and dragged him out of the garden, past the man and the dog still barking at them from the doorway of the house. The Doctor was a bit too shocked to say anything.

Once they were out of the garden, Rachel strode away in front of him, arms swinging dramatically by her side.

"You're Rachel?"

The Doctor followed along behind her, trying to keep up. He was usually taller than this, and he wasn't used to having to follow behind someone else.

"You're late," she responded icily.

"You're Rachel Berry! You're the little girl!"

"I'm Rachel, and you're late. Now, keep up."

The Doctor was taken aback by her brashness, but nevertheless continued to follow the girl.

"What happened?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Twelve years, that's what happened!"

Then the Doctor remembered his welcome back.

"You hit me with a baseball bat!"

Rachel scoffed.

"Twelve years!"

"A baseball bat! Of all things!"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists. One had to move into my back room."

"What? Four?"

"I kept biting them! They said you weren't real."

The Doctor struggled to keep back a grin as they marched into what looked like the centre of town. It was hard to tell really, it looked much the same as the rest of Lima, Ohio, except there seemed to be a big green park in the middle of it. Lima Memorial Park, a sign read. And right next to this park was an ice cream truck, blasting out the now all too familiar message.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"What? Why is it here too? It can't be here too!"

The Doctor ran over to the truck, Rachel following him. He leaned into the window and gave the man a polite smile.

"Hello sir. Lovely day isn't it. What's that you're playing?"

"It's supposed to be Greensleeves…"

The Doctor grabbed the man's radio and started fiddling with the dials. Suddenly, he spun round and started running off in the opposite direction. Rachel sighed and looked after him. She was about to follow when she spotted a lady looking curiously at her iPod, and a man pulling his phone away from his ear with a confused look on his face.

And from each device came the same message.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Doctor, what's happening?"

Rachel hurried after the Doctor, who just stared around him, before running off again, completely ignoring Rachel's question. He jumped over the nearest fence, completely squashing the flowers on the other side, and ran into a random house. Rachel sighed again, and followed, taking care not to squash any flowers.

**-x-x-x-**

_***Bowie's in spaaaaaaace!***_

**Ah, Flight of the Conchords. Lovely.**

**So that was a bit shorter that usual, sorry. I'm on exam leave as of yesterday, so that is quite exciting. I feel a bit like I'm on holiday, except I have this big pile of revision to do. Anyway.**

**Shoutout to my lovely reviewing non-Doctor Who watching anon! Your question will hopefully be answered in the next couple of chapters!**

**See you next time! :D xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm assuming I'm not the only one ready to throw myself off a cliff right about now.**

**Hopefully this is nice.**

**-x-x-x-**

The Doctor ran into the house to find a little old lady standing in front of the television, flicking through the channels with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hello!"

The lady looked up from the television to find a strange man standing in her house. She had half a mind to shout but decided not too, because he looked slightly familiar. Probably a friend of her sons.

"Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area."

Rachel skidded through the door and slid to a stop next to him. He looked her up and down, before turning back to the lady with a smile.

"Also crimes."

There was a brief pause in which they all looked at each other, no one quite sure what to say.

"Let's have a look then."

The Doctor hurried over to the lady and grabbed her remote.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel!"

The Doctor nodded and began to fiddle with the TV. The lady turned around and saw Rachel standing behind the couch.

"Oh, hello Rachel. Are you a policewoman now?"

"No, Mrs. Puckerman. I'm an actress at the community theatre."

The Doctor noticed her stand a little straighter and hold her head a little higher, as if daring anyone to question her. Mrs. Puckerman just nodded, rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'the arts going to the kids heads nowdays'. The Doctor remembered something.

"What about Broadway? Those big dreams, huh?"

"They're just dreams. Dreams don't come true."

Rachel looked at the Doctor sternly, and he just stared back. He figured she was probably trying to tell him something, but his brain couldn't quite figure it out yet. It was still cooking.

"I know you, don't I?"

The Doctor's attention was drawn back to the little lady standing next to him.

"Not me. New face. First time on."

Rachel raised an eyebrow as he stretched said face out. He turned around and grabbed the radio off the top shelf. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at it, he switched through several different channels. And each one of them played the same thing.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or human residence will be incinerated."_

On some channels it was in different languages, but there was no mistaking that voice, and the dreadful chill it put through Rachel.

"Ok. So it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

Everybody stood looking at each other. Rachel wasn't quite sure what was going on. The Doctor hurried over to the window and stuck his head out, looking up to the sky as if searching for something.

"What is it? What's up there?"

Once again, the Doctor ignored her and brought his head back in.

"Ok. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? And they're going to need a forty percent fission blast. Suppose they'll have to power up first won't they?"

The Doctor walked towards the front door, through which another man had come a few moments earlier. The Doctor walked right up to the man, who was much taller than him, and continued to talk. He stood up on his tiptoes so they were almost eye to eye, and looked into the other man's eyes.

"Assuming a medium sized starship, that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

Rachel, Mrs. Puckerman and the other man looked at the Doctor for a moment as though he was mad.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Rachel asked angrily. The Doctor was about to answer him when…

"Are you the Doctor?"

The man behind him was pointing at him with a big grin on his face. Mrs. Puckerman's mouth formed a similar grin moments later as she finally placed the strange man in her house.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor!"

"All those cartoons you did when you were little, Rach! And there he is! The Raggedy Doctor."

The man walked around and threw an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Shut up, Noah!" she hissed out the side of her mouth.

"Cartoons?"

The Doctor raised a singular triangular eyebrow at her, before stalking off and collapsing onto the lounge.

"It is him, though? It's really him?"

"Noah, I said shut up!" she turned to the Doctor, "Twenty minutes to what?"

The Doctor leaned forward and gazed intently at the big blue eye filling the Puckerman's TV screen.

"The human residence will be incinerated. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.

All three of the other people in the room looked at each other in fright, although Puck would later claim it was because he wanted to check the women were ok.

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

**-x-x-x-**

**So, that is that. Hopefully that was good.**

**- 'GOODBYE' EPISODE SPOILERS AHEAD -**

**So. I cried about ten tonnes of water and almost threw up. That's how bad it was.**

**I'm graduating (omg that sounds so weird) at the end of the year so it was just tears everywhere. Also because Kurt. I don't doubt that he's going to make it to New York no matter what, but NYADA was his dream. And losing a dream is the most horrible thing. And all the lead up! GAH!**

**But I am happy for Rachel. I just hate that she is going to be in NY on her own. Without Finn and Kurt. I wanted to slap Finn but also hug him… I don't know.**

**And, there was like no closure for anyone except Finchel! At all! What about Mike and Tina? And my precious gay Klaine babies? And Puck? Like, sure, he graduated, but what's going to happen to him? Grrrr… I did not like it.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to send me angry thoughts about the episode. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Blah, blah, excuses, excuses. Enjoy :)**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Rachel stalked after the Doctor, feeling thoroughly confused. They had left the Puckermans, who Rachel assumed were even more confused, and were now heading back towards the centre of Lima.

"So this is it. Lima. This is where you live? _This_ is it?"

"Yes…"

The Doctor scrunched up his nose in what Rachel could only assume was disgust. She sympathized. No one knew better than her the perils of being stuck in this place.

"Is there an airport?"

"A few hours away in Columbus there is."

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, too far, too long. A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Not even a little one?"

"Look at where we are! You really think there's a nuclear power station?"

The Doctor was taken aback.

"Ok, Miss Bossy Boots. How close is the nearest city?"

"Columbus is three or four hours away."

"We don't have three or four hours! Do we have a car?"

"No…"

Rachel bit her lip.

"Oh, great. Twenty minutes to save the world, and I have a post office. And it's shut!"

The Doctor growled slightly.

"What is that?"

Rachel looked at where he was pointing.

"It's a duck pond."

An unassuming, moss covered, slightly dirty looking duck pond.

The Doctor ran over to it and almost threw himself in.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then why did you call it a duck pond?"

The Doctor stepped right up to Rachel. She felt as though he was invading her personal space slightly, but for some reason she didn't really mind.

"That's what everyone calls it! Is it important? We only have twenty minutes, remember?"

The Doctor spun around, ignoring Rachel, and began to inspect the pond again. Suddenly, he cried out in pain and fell on to his knees.

"This is too soon! Why does this have to happen now? I'm not done yet!" he shouted to the sky.

Not two seconds after, the sky began to darken and a shadow fell across the sun. Rachel narrowed her eyes, but as fast as it had come, the darkness was gone again. Now, the sun, instead of shining happily over the people of Lima, seemed to be burning.

"What's wrong with the sun?" asked Rachel, squinting up at it.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field is all. They're just getting ready to boil the planet."

The Doctor seemed unphased as he got up from the duck pond, brushing off his fraying trousers. Amy turned on him angrily. He either didn't notice, or didn't care, as he continued to stare out over the Lima Memorial Park.

"Ah, here they come! The human race! And the end of the world, coming as it inevitably would, through a videophone!"

Rachel looked from the Doctor, to the five or so people in the park, and began to shake her head. This couldn't be happening. The end of the world didn't just happen, not like this, and the imaginary friend she'd had all her life didn't just suddenly come back, coincidentally come back at exactly the same time. It was a prank. That had to be it. Some of her actor friends had just found someone who looked similar to her drawings, and had done some special effect to make the sun look that way (she was sure someone would know how to do that), and they expected her to go along with it and they'd all get a big laugh out of it at the end. But she wasn't going to fall for it.

"This isn't real. It can't be. This stuff doesn't happen in real life! You're just messing with me!" she had a sudden flash of inspiration, "This is for TV, isn't it? One of those prank shows?"

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"I don't know!" Rachel waved her hands in the air slightly manically. "You said you had a time machine!"

"You believed me."

"Yes, but I was little. I believed that Puck was a professional astronaut! Puck!"

"He could have been!" The Doctor turned away, but suddenly spun back to face Rachel, "Wait! No! Shut up! I missed it! I saw it! What did I see? I saw… I saw…"

Rachel watched as the Doctor froze, trying to remember what he'd seen. He seemed as if he was going over everything piece be piece in his brain trying to slot everything together and find that one crucial little detail. He seemed to spot it, before smiling, glancing at the clock and turning to Rachel.

"Twenty minutes. I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye or stay and help me."

Rachel stared into the Doctor's eyes. He looked so sincere and truthful that Rachel wanted to believe him. But she couldn't. It was so impossible, all of this, she just couldn't risk it.

"No."

The Doctor looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

Rachel reached forward and grabbed the Doctor by the tie.

"I said no!"

She dragged him forward right to a car that had just pulled in to the car park, and promptly slammed his tie into the door. The owner of the car looked between the two, his eyes settling on Rachel, and the surprise seemed to disappear from his expression. The Doctor struggled, but when he found out he was stuck, glared angrily at Rachel.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you? Who are you friends with?"

Rachel was certain he was a friend of someone from the theatre. He had to be. No one but a proper actor could string Rachel Berry along for this long.

"You know me, I'm the Doctor."

"Really? Who are you?"

"Look up into the sky Rachel. End of the world, twenty minutes!"

"It's special effects, it's not real."

"It is real! Look at it!"

"Well you better talk quickly then!"

The Doctor glared.

"Rachel, I am going to need my car back…" the man still standing next to them said rather timidly.

"Yes, Mr. Schue. Just, go get coffee or something."

Rachel waved him away with her hand, and Mr. Schue left with a sigh. Keeping his eyes on Rachel, the Doctor dug around in his pocket and pulled out the same old apple with the face carved into it. He threw it to Rachel, and she caught it in her fingertips. Rachel shook her head. It was impossible. Every little piece of logic and reason she had ever learnt were beginning to seem strange, as if everything had changed. This couldn't be real. No one knew about the apple. No one, except her, and that man who had come in the middle of the night and answered her admittedly somewhat muddled prayer.

"I'm the Doctor, Rachel. I'm a time traveler. Everything that I told you twelve years ago is true, _everything_. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

They stared into each other's eyes. Rachel was so close, so, so close to believing him. But she couldn't. It was impossible.

"I don't believe you."

The Doctor sighed in exasperation.

"Just twenty minutes. Believe for twenty minutes. Look at it!" the Doctor glanced down to the apple in Rachel's hand, and grabbed her wrist, bringing it up to the light.

"Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one."

Rachel glared at the apple as though it had caused her an offence. She didn't want to believe, but this was proof. No one else knew about that. She glanced back at the Doctor, at his perfectly raggedy clothes and his still slightly damp hair.

"Come on, Rachel. Courage."

And then she unlocked the car.

"What do we do?"

The Doctor grinned widely, and let out a big whoop of excitement.

"Stop that nurse!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Well that was quite a long chapter. I hope you liked it! I am back at school now, so that means I am more prone to procrastination and therefore writing this story, so there should be a new chapter next week!**

**You should come talk to me on tumblr, [super-cooper(.)tumblr(.)com].**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, yeah, sorry. It's Finn time, though! Hooray!**

**-x-x-x-**

Finn was poking at his phone despondently, trying to make it work, when it was suddenly grabbed out of his hand by a man in an oversized, ripped old suit. It took Finn a moment to realize what had happened, and he was about to shout angrily after the man, but to his surprise he discovered the thief staring at him expectantly.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

The man handed Finn back his phone, and he looked back in surprise. The man looked somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Someone from school maybe…

Rachel ran up behind Finn and almost bumped into him.

"Rach!"

Rachel smiled, slightly out of breath, and waved at him. She glanced back at the Doctor, who was still examining Finn.

"Oh, um, this is Finn. He's a… A friend."

"Boyfriend," Finn corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend..."

"Rachel!"

"Man and dog, why?"

The Doctor interrupted the bickering couple. Finn looked at him, contemplating whether or not to answer, at the risk of being called mad again, when suddenly it hit him.

"Holy Cheesus! It's him!"

"Just answer his question, Finn!" Rachel cut over him nervously.

"It's him though, the Doctor, the raggedy Doctor!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Yeah, he… came back."

"But he was just a story! He was a game…"

The Doctor grabbed the front of Finn's scrubs, and pulled his face down to his level.

"Man and dog, why? Tell me, now!"

Finn blinked in confusion.

"Um, sorry. Because, well, he can't be there. Because he's…"

"In the hospital, in a coma," the Doctor finished.

"Yeah…"

The Doctor grinned.

"Knew it! Multiform, you see. Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed, a psychic link with a living, but dormant, mind," the Doctor poked Finn's forehead and he stood back up to his full height.

Suddenly, a loud bark came from behind them. The three of them stared at the man barking harshly at them. The Doctor smiled.

"Prisoner Zero."

Finn stepped beside Rachel and whispered into her ear:

"There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes, Finn! Shhh!" She flapped her hand at him.

Suddenly the man looked up into the sky. Hovering above them was a massive spaceship, and on the underside of it was a massive blue eye. Rachel gasped; it was the same eye she had seen all those years ago in the crack of her bedroom wall. The eye moved eerily about, looking down at the gathering crowd of Ohioans.

The Doctor looked back at the man and his dog and smiled.

"Now, you see that ship up there? It's scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology… and _nothing_ says non-terrestrial like the sonic screwdriver!"

Rachel watched as the Doctor raised his magic wand, the 'screwdriver' up in the air, grinning widely. Rachel and Finn watched in amazement as lights blew out, cars started moving by themselves and alarms began to wail wildly.

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?"

The Doctor's smile grew even wider as he watched Prisoner Zero bark at him angrily, and, pointing his screwdriver at it, he blew up a phone box. Suddenly, sparks erupted from the screwdriver and the Doctor dropped it in alarm.

"No! No! No! Don't do that! Stupid thing!"

He glanced up at the sky, and saw the space ship begin to move away.

"No! Come back! He's here! Prisoner Zero is here!"

Rachel looked over at the man and dog, Prisoner Zero, expecting them to be grinning smugly, but instead they both just... Dissolved. Rachel's eyes grew wide. That couldn't happen, could it?

"Doctor… It just sort of… melted, and went down the drain."

Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well of course it did."

Rachel looked at the Doctor in shock.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, it's hiding in human form so we need to force it into the open somehow… No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes… Come on, brain, think…"

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry. I've probably already said this in an author's note, but I'm in Year Twelve (senior year!) this year, so I'm kind of busy and snowed under with work.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! New one soon!**


End file.
